Dragon Ball Lineage
by Latenightwriter123
Summary: Jam is a young high school student who has just become aware of his duties to the world, he is not specifically fond of these duties but it is his genetic obligation to fulfill these duties and serve as a protector like the ones that came before him. Earth's Guardian will need to rally him and Earth's mightiest fighters for a threat that is seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story happens approximately half a millennia after the passing of Son Goku. Our protagonist is walking down the hallway in his school uniform, a varsity jumper and jeans. He is a senior school student. He is a brash fellow of Asian descent, has somewhat thick eyebrows, thin cheeks and dark bedraggled hair. Jam is late for his Biology class, but he does not care. He knows of this girl who has a free lesson now, and he also shamefully knows of where she is at this current moment. He strolls down the length of the entire building, a long corridor and turns right, and follows this corridor – about 50 meters in length. He takes a left and to his right is the library – a fully lit room empty but with librarians and some school staff. Given that Jam is a senior student and seniors have allotted "free lessons" the librarians do not budge an eye at him as he enters the library through the glass door. Jam spots the girl across the room. He hesitates for a second. She is sitting near the end of the library; he starts walking towards her. For a moment it seems to him that she glanced at him, but he's too preoccupied controlling his tension. He leaves the library.

The school is located directly in the centre of the city's business district. The government argued that it would be best for schoolchildren to witness what kind of life they will have if they study hard – as this is a very high-standing area of West City and they can witness all of the cities' commuters. West City is an island located West of Central City. In reality, these are all huge continents, the actual cities are referred to as "Central Business District" of the main continents; North, South, East, West and Central City. As confusing as this is, the humans of the Earth decided a couple of millennium ago that these geographical names would be simple to grasp for future generations. This world differs from our own Earth – the humans achieved peace. There would occasionally be a few who would insist on "world domination" such as the Red Ribbon Army – although they were quickly disposed of by Earth's Army. Central City is the smallest of the continents, consisting of just a small islandic city. Between these continents are wastelands, deserts – where humans mined for centuries, rainforests surrounding South City – where humans decided to leave the animals, allowing dinosaurs to be resurrected. This process took a whole millennia though. And, North City was surrounded by farmlands.

"I'm telling you man, she looked at me!" Jams insists as he is talking with Jester – his life-long friend. "Queen Lizzerium of the Kingdom Liza looked around happened to stare in your general direction – you know what? It's cool that you're this hopeful romantic – I hear doors open a lot when you graduate college" Jester jokingly says. "Well, you know what, maybe I will ask her – next time." Jam answers. The two friends are headed home as the day is over. "So, are you still up for this trip?" Jam asks Jester; "Of course dude! It's going to be amazing I tell you" Jam has collaborated a road trip with Jester, they both packed capsules within which they stored a small house. "So I researched the areas around South City. A huge jungle area, and not just that – you also have these huge mountainous ranges" Jester says – speaking in a tone of a pretentious College lecturer. "Yes – I hear you sir. Loud and clear. I will destroy this humungous man child." Jam sneers. "That doesn't make any sense, read a comeback book or something" They take the train down a suburb and bid farewell to each other as they head home. The suburb they live in is more of a commercial area – although residents will have you know that it is still a suburban area. The area is quite nice, mostly just roads and columns and rows of houses with the occasional general market or gas stop between each 5 or so houses. The area also has a low population, this allows Jam and Jester to go on their late night shenanigans – this is because the area has a reputation of being haunted by ghosts of a massacre that took place years ago. It's all talk though, as the people who fear this place have not lived here and wouldn't know.

Jam has not always been fond of his foster parents Jim and Jane. He appreciates what they did for him – how they brought him up; teaching him strong moral virtues and to be a productive member of society. But him being a teenager and this coupled with not knowing his real parents, always infuriated him. Jane welcomes Jam to the house, giving him a hug and guiding him to the dining room where she prepared his favourite meal – Fish and Chips. "Thanks mom, but I need to do some research on Sout-" "No. Have some food Jam, please, you already have karate class tonight and I still don't know where you get those wounds from – I need you to at least eat some food so that I know you're okay." Jane says in a soothing but governing way. "Okay mom, and I'm sorry I treat you like this." Jam answers. "It's okay son. You've had a lot on your mind. Your father and I want to know your road trip plan by the way, don't go abandoning us now!" says Jane. "Don't worry mom, I don't plan on leaving you" Jam says – with a half-smile on his face. Even though Jam is not very fond of his parents – he still cares for them and respects them a lot.

Night approaches the neighbourhood and Jam packs his bag, as he is leaving the living area he tells his parents "Sorry guys, I'm meeting up with Jester, I'll give you a call and I won't be late." Jam closes the door behind him and starts running to the other side of the neighbourhood. Ever since his childhood Jam has always wondered what made his senses, speed and strength almost ten times stronger than the average human. His P.E. teachers told him he was a one-of-a-kind in primary school, but once the police found out of his extreme strength – which he once displayed in a middle school fight – they asked him to restrain his strength. From then on, he started losing his strength but when he met Jester, a strong for his age 11 year old aspiring to be a football player – they decided to team up and train each other. Very quickly, Jesters' strength grew. Jam was still very strong but not as strong as his childhood self – he could bench press 250 KG with relative ease. Each night, they would meet up and train each other to get better at football – to increase their core strength and speed at the same time. Jam always aspired to become as strong as he possibly could and Jester always managed to follow him – he didn't have a particular reason behind his aspirations. Perhaps it was to impress the girl he really liked. But what good is it if he does not let her know? Should he become a superhero? Fighting crime in the dark shadows? Jams thoughts come to an abrupt end as he spots Jester in the horizon – on a small hill, behind him the sun was setting.

"Hey Jessie" Jam walks up the hill as Jester faces him. They start warming up by running circles around a local school field – approximately 1 km in length. It took them 15 minutes to run around this 15 times. Then they start to play football for the next 2 hours. After this session, they start heading home. "Want to stop by Burger Shop?" Jester asks Jam; to which he wags his finger and thinks for a second "Hmm, let me think uh – YEAH LETS GO." Jam authoritatively says. "So this road trip, we haven't made any solid plans yet have we?" Jam says. "Nah, I was thinking we could just wing it – improvise the whole thing. Work on our wildlife skills" Jester replies. "While I do appreciate your philosophical and utterly beyond unreasonable thinking Jester – I feel necessary to tell you that you are afraid of spiders – and there will be a lot of them where we are going" says Jam. "Well we do have our capsules right? We're good." Jester answers. Midnight approaches, Jam calls his parents to let them know that he is okay and he is on his way home. Jester and Jam part ways, tomorrow is the last day of their 11th year in school.

As Jam is walking across the night – in this dimly lit street. On both sides is a park and at the end of the road he spots a mysterious figure. Jam is not a particularly brave fellow – he decides to cut through to the left and he approaches an alleyway between a house and a commercial market. He turns right, continuing on his original route – as he spots the same figure. Part of Jam urges him to not be afraid – and face this fellow. After all, Jam is arguably the strongest person on the planet – he can probably even take a bullet. He decides to approach this figure, it is 7 and a half feet tall, and is cloaked – his whole figure is shadowed and Jam can't make out this figures' appearance. As Jam closes up to him, he reassesses his action and thinks to turn around – maybe he can catch Jester if he runs fast enough and get his help. As he starts to turn around – the wind accelerates and Jam is pushed. It is as if the wind pushed him as an imposing fighter would. Jam feels like someone punched him in the face. He has now turned around and he spots the figure is staring at him – with its triangular eyes. How did it move that fast? He has green skin. "Don't be afraid" says the figure. "Who are you?! What do you want?" Jam says as he starts to panic. "I'm not going to hurt you Jam – I just need to talk to you. You may be wondering where your tremendous strength comes from, why you're such an outcast, I have answers for you if you can help me." The figure has a very deep voice.

Jam has never been particularly good with direction – he lacks motives for some of his actions. He has always been of a gentle heart, he has never picked a fight. But some of his actions such as starting verbal fights with his parents over little squabble to training his strength for no concrete reason. He also is awkward at socialising. Jam does not trust this mysterious person – he does not seem to be from this world, but he gives off a scent of "Earth". "Listen Mr..." Jam starts to talk but is quickly cut off "My name is Dende". "Okay, Mr. Dende, I take it you are not from here?" Jam asks not being sure. "It is hard to explain Jam, I need to sit you down because what I am about to tell you – may sound too ludicrous to be real for you". This mysterious figure – Dende – is now under the streetlight, you can make out his appearance – he has a huge body and his skin colour is green. He wears a cape, white, and a turban, also white. He's wearing a purple fighting gi. He has long pointy ears and what looks like two small antennae originating from his forehead. He could be alien. "You know what Mr. Dende – I have no knowledge of who my parents are – I am literally five times stronger than every human and am a teenager, let's say anything you tell me now, I not only believe, but also religiously preach at this point" Jam says, almost as if poking at his own attitude. "Well then, race me to that bench" Dende points at the park that Jam just cut across. Jam starts to run, picking up speed and gets there in 3 seconds and then spots Dende already sitting there. Jam is amazed by Dende's speed, it almost seems like he was waiting for him on that bench – sitting over there for several hours. "Jam." Dende says his name and pauses for a second. He gazes at the sky, closes his eyes and lets out an exhaustive sigh. What Dende tells Jam next, paralyses Jam. "Jam" "You are the descendant of a fighting race. A race that is out of this world – literally. I do not know the words to describe so forgive my simple tone. I am the guardian of the Earth. I have served as Earth's protector for 600 years now. Earth has had its fair share of, shall we say, other worldly beings that are not necessarily here to make friends with us. Up until now, I have been able to recruit a team of fighters with huge potentials of strength. You would be surprised at what they are capable of. Although, as the years have gone by, these pure fighters have dwindled to only a handful. Me, you and your friend. A threat approaches Earth and I will not be able to stop it on my own. No. Not this time. I need your help Jam, in saving the Earth, if you do this for me, I will offer you my training, I am confident I can train your strength and speed to increase a thousand-fold. I will also, tell you about your ancestors, you need to know where you come from" Dende finishes his monologue and lets Jam sink all of this information in. After five minutes of staring at Dende, Jam replies, with a hint of his signature anger "Why can't you just tell me about them now?" To which Dende replies "Don't take this the wrong way kid, but I'm afraid you don't even deserve to know until you give in to your moral obligation as a citizen of humanity, to assist me in saving the Earth and also train yourself under the martial arts like your ancestors. Until then, you have failed to keep them proud at what their bloodline has accomplished over the centuries. They were strong and proud beings. I will contact you later myself" Dende hovers above the ground, rockets upward into the sky and then disappears seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright dude, hey, you take care" Jester bids Jam farewell as he shuffles himself off the park bench and straightens his clothes. "But before" Jester pauses, looks around and then asks Jam; "How the hell are you so strong?" To which Jam hesitates for a second and then promptly says as he puts his bag around his shoulder "I don't know. I literally have no idea – maybe my parents were aliens" with a twinge of sarcasm. "Hey I would kill for extra-terrestrial parents, maybe they'll pick you up one day in one of those UFOs and take you to your home world" Jester jokingly says. "That would be amazing, I'll send you a postcard" Jam replies. "Anyways, I'm off" Jester starts walking away from the Burger Shop where they were dining, crossing the school field and hiking across the hill adjacent to the road; where they met hours ago.

As Jester crosses the horizon and steps onto the pavement adjacent; he hears a faint scream. Who's that? He runs to the source it came from, behind him – where Jam was headed. He gets there in mere seconds. Down the road, he notices a figure – standing just over 5 and a half feet tall. Is that Jam? He thinks to himself. Jester carefully approaches him; Jam launches his fist to the ground, causing a small crack on the sidewalk. "J stop, what's up? I heard you scream" Jester tries to calm him down and pats him alarmingly. "I…someone…" Jam is not sure if he should tell his best friend Jester – or maybe he can't find the words to describe. "Did you get jumped by someone?" Jam tries to pick himself up off the ground – but the news has hit him too hard for him to pull himself up. "Here – let me help" Jester takes Jam's elbow and drags him with him to the park bench next to the sidewalk and sits him down. "Tell me, what happened to you?" as he sits next to him; "I think I actually just tripped". "You've always been a horrible liar. Are you hiding something from me J?" Jester starts to lose his patience. "No, nothing ugh I just got jumped by this idiot" He then fake laughs after which Jester lets out an exasperation. "Alright hey, I'm going to teach you how to fight because all this strength – it's not worth anything if you don't know how to use it" Jester gives Jam a bottle of water and Jam pushes it away and scoffs at him. "Did you get a look at this assholes' face at least?" Jester asks him.

Jester comes from a small town in South City which formerly used to be known as "Satan City". The 16 year old was brought up in a family that had a passion for the martial arts – and as such he was brought up under these arts and other fighting styles. Naturally, he was strong but him tagging with Jam helped Jester take his strength and speed to higher levels. Being brought up under this lifestyle; he was more laid back and didn't care for education much, he was reckless. Jam had to save Jester in situations where he would talk too much and get himself into trouble during their late night shenanigans. Jester moved to West City as his parents decided that the fighting arts was a dying future to aspire to and argued that he should pursue an educational work life. But Jester's love for martial arts was too strong for West City to diminish.

The next morning, Jam is too lazy to get up off his bed. He let the window open – smelling the fresh breeze picking up outside. It smelt of moist grass; it's probably going to rain today. There are clouds. Not wanting to explain himself to his parents, Jam puts on a ragged t-shirt and cargo shorts and jumps through the window. His house is single-storied so he lands in the backyard, making a thudding sound as he lands his back on the concrete. Jane notices this sound; "Jam?" her voice can be heard through the walls of his house. She looks outside through the kitchen door leading to the backyard and notices Jam running into the distance. "Wonder what's been bugging him lately" Jane bites her lip and notices Jim coming into the room, trying to tie his tie. "Teenagers, I knew this day would come, next thing you know he'll be coming back home crying" Jane scoffs at Jim "Don't start – maybe he's tense about this trip, he's never been a very outdoor loving person after all"

Jam starts walking to the nearby train station, keeping a steady pace. Clenching his fists and feeling the force he puts on the ground every time he takes a step off the ground. The suburban complex is almost mesmerizing to outsiders; the place is very arranged and symmetrical. Every 5 houses you would see a park; a commercial area with gas stops or restaurants. The train station isn't very far from Jam's house as he lives almost at the edge of the complex; which is surrounded by small green and lush mountainous ranges. The complex itself is flat. Jester usually gets to the station early as he lives on the other side of the complex so he has more ground to cover. Jam walks up a set of stairs leading to the platform; the place is deserted. There's a small conductor's room to his right as he finishes climbing the stairs. He hears clattering in the room, "Morning Mr. Hou" There's no response. Someone opens the door from the other side, its Jester. "Good morning Love Guru" says Jester. Jam scoffs at him; "Yeah" He then puts on a more serious tone; "What were you-" Jester interrupts him: "I'm a crappy trainer so I thought we'd go to the school gym and practice boxing there; it's a good place to start. No offence to the sport but it's mainly just punching, dodging and weaving" Jam then says, "Sure, what were you doing in Mr. Hou's office by the way?" "Oh I was just trying to use his coffee maker – it doesn't work" The train's horn can be heard echoing, it should be here soon.

The ride from the train station to the city is a relatively long one; the city is surrounded by several smaller apartment complexes. The suburban complexes that come after the one where Jam resides in; are mostly flat landscapes. On the way Jester shows Jam the capsule that he bought in one of the convenience stores in the city. Capsules are a compact technology developed almost a thousand years ago – scientists were able to store large objects such as vehicles or even small houses inside of these capsules. Once they are activated by a small button; it is to be thrown at a reasonable distance away from the user and the object releases an explosion of smoke and spawns the object that the person stored inside of it. The capsule that Jester bought; he stored his own house in. His house is much smaller than compared to Jam's. The size is approximate to a small RV and has a small living area; adjacent to a small corridor where there are two bunk beds; at one of the sides of the corridor is a small bathroom; and at the end of the corridor is a small kitchen. In a sense, it's a long corridor. As Jester is explaining how they will be travelling on a hover motorcycle towards South City, Jam cuts him off: "I need to tell you something about last night" "What is it?" Jester replies. "I didn't get jumped by anyone, this person jumped me and he said that I'm not from this world – that my ancestors were some kind of aliens" Jester notices that Jam has taken on a serious tone. "And you believed him?" Jester replies. "He had green skin and was alien; he told me that he protects the Earth or whatever. He me told that I come from a fighting race, and that he needs my help to fight off someone who is planning on attacking the planet or something" Jam says, still trying to grasp the realism of this situation. "Was this guy on drugs?" Jester says letting out half a laugh. "Try to believe me, he said he'll contact me soon" Jam says as his hands start shaking. Jester looks around outside and notices that notices that the train is stopping; "I'll acquaint you two, I think you'll like him"

The train station is always jam-packed with commuters in the morning. They both get off their seats and walk towards the train door, as they step out on to the platform Jester says: "Well, today is the last day of 11th grade and I am not letting your depressive attitude ruin my day, Mr. I-Am-An-Alien-With-A-Monotonous-Tone-And-A-Very-Boring-Attitude" giving Jam a smirk and running away. Jam doesn't bother following Jester down, instead he notices the girl he saw the other day in the library getting off the train just 10 metres behind him. She has brunette, long wavy hair, clear grey eyes and stands slightly above five feet. She starts walking towards him and crashes into Jam as someone nudges her; "Sorry" she apologizes, "No it's my fault, I shouldn't…" Jam loses himself and then picks up "…been in your way" She chuckles and says "Nice to know that chivalry isn't dead" Jam starts to lose his composure and then the girl says "Wait, you're Jam right? We're in the same Chemistry class" Jam sees this as an opening; "Uhh…yeah" and they starts to walk off the platform with her as they make small talk about school.

When Jam and the girl get to school, the girl sees her cohort and starts walking off saying "Have a good last day Jam, I need to be off" Jam waves; "See ya later Eva!" Jester's sitting on the front entrance of the school, on a staircase and notices Jam "Woah, did you get that girl's number!?" and then he notices that he spoke a bit too loud. At this point Eva is not much far away from Jam, she doesn't look back, but smiles to herself and walks off to her friends. "Would you shut up Jessie!" Shushing him and raising his fist. The rest of the day consists of various classes that Jam couldn't care less about, he's waiting till the end of school to see Eva again. At the end of the day, everyone is too tired to celebrate the end of the year and are headed home and Jester suggests that Jam ask the girl out before they go off on their road trip. The train trip home is long enough for Jam to muster up the courage to ask Eva out, he gets off his seat and Jester lets out a huge sigh as if he's been waiting for this moment for years. Jam walks up to where Eva is sitting with her friends, "Hey Eva" "Oh, hey Jam! Would you like to join us? This idiot says that Werewolves vs. Vampires Part 2 is better than the first one – make her understand! Part 1 has more action, deeper plot and a very heartfelt romance" Eva giggles to herself after saying this and nudges her friend. "Well, I couldn't say I'm not really a fan" Jam lets out a fake laugh and puts his hand behind his head. "Anyways, I was hoping I could get your phone number. I'd like to hang out with you these holidays" Jam starts to sweat as he lets go of these words; that he had bottled up for weeks. "I'm flattered that you ask me Jam" Eva says in a posh tone. "But not till you give me an answer! Which one do you think is better?" "Umm…" Jam looks over to Jester, who is sitting at the opposite end of the train carriage. As the two girls start to debate with each other again; "Perhaps we could go see Part 2 together ladies and come to a consensus!" Jester shouts across the train carriage and everyone looks at him. "Good idea! Well, sounds like you've got yourself a date Jam" Eva picks out a pen from her bag and writes her phone number on Jam's wrist. "Nice, I'll see you later Eva" "you will!"

Jam and Jester get off the train and Jam punches Jester so hard out of joy and frustration that Jester launches off the ground and crashes so hard into Mr Hou's conductor's room that it cracks. Jester moans "Wow, you nearly cracked my shoulder, keep yourself composed mate" Jam smiles at him and apologizes "Sorry Jessie. I need you to go out with me and the girls" "Hey I did not sign up for that, I'm busy practicing…my Judo" "Since when do you know Judo?" Jam raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I lied. I don't want to go, did you see the look her friend gave me? She scares me" "You should be thanking me, I got both of us dates" "Getting a date isn't all there is to life you know" Jam looks down at the ground and says; "Yeah, but it's all I've got to keep me going at the moment" Jester notices that Jam has taken on a depressive tone "Keep you going?" "I mean, in terms of training. All I ever do is train when I get home. School, study and train – I know nothing else. I've been conditioned to expect this from my daily routine, I've got no hobbies!" "That's why we've arranged this road trip, Jam. You need to spice up your life" "Then there's this creepy alien dude who says I'm an alien and I need to protect the planet from evil forces" Mimicking Dende's deep tone. As the two friends are having this conversation they make their way to Jam's house, which seems to be empty at the moment. Jam walks up to the front door, which is locked; "Mom!" "Dad!" all the lights are off. Jam assumes that they're running late. The two work together at a family-owned restaurant in West City where they work for hours, but they usually don't run this late. Its approaching evening time and Jam and Jester have resorted to working on their homework in Jam's backyard. "So…if the derivative of a function represents its slope…what significance does that have in our lives and when will we ever be using it Jam?" Jester complains to Jam. "Next year, advanced calcu-" The wind readjusts suddenly, and rushes towards Jam and Jester, who are sitting against a tree, a howling sound can be heard that is coming closer "Its him! Look up" Jam shouts. Jester spots a figure too high in the sky to distinguish, it vanishes and appears right in front of them, Jam prepares to bare the impact as Dende reappears on the ground. Jester is caught off guard and stumbles backwards from the force of Dende landing the ground. Still cloaked, and wearing a purple gi and a stern expression. Jester mumbles to himself; "What the…"


End file.
